1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural feed bagging machine and more particularly to an agricultural feed bagging machine which includes a rotor having quick change rotor teeth provided thereon.
2. Background Information
Agricultural feed bagging machines have been employed for several years to pack or bag silage or the like into elongated plastic bags. Two of the earliest bagging machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,061 and 4,046,068. In the prior art bagging machines, silage or the like is supplied to the forward or intake end of the bagging machine and is fed to a rotor which conveys the silage into a tunnel on which the plastic bag is positioned so that the bag is filled. As silage is loaded into the bag, the bagging machine moves away from the filled end of the bag in a controlled fashion in an attempt to achieve uniform compaction of the silage material within the bag.
Most rotors on the bagging machines comprise a plurality of rotor teeth which are welded to the surface of the rotor. A problem exists with the rotor teeth of the prior art bagging machines in that the rotor teeth must be replaced when worn or damaged. Many efforts have been previously attempted in an effort to solve the problems associated with the replacement of the rotor teeth. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,503 and 5,503,066. Neither of the aforementioned patents discloses any means for replacing the teeth, but simply disclose means for replacing the wear surfaces on the rotor teeth.